In the production of unitary bonded board structures such as file folders, game boards and the like, such structures have generally been produced by separate process steps which are not joined together in a single continuous process commencing with board pairs and a single continuous piece of tape. Generally, board pairs are joined or taped together by hand. An automatic process for automatically forming a gusset from previously hand bonded structures has been disclosed; however, the gusset is formed by scoring the tape prior to creasing the tape. Scoring the tape is not desirable because it weakens the tape at the score line which often shortens the useful life of the bonded structure.
What is needed is an automatic apparatus and method for making unitary bonded board structures from boards and a continuous filament of tape with accurate machine positioning, bonding and cutting of the tape followed by, and without intermediate operator handling, automatic gusset forming and boning so that such structures are stronger and have an improved appearance and the efficiency of manufacture substantially improved.